


В твоих мечтах

by jana_nox, WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angry Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dreams and Nightmares, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Supernatural Elements, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: В последнее время Ронану часто снился Адам.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	В твоих мечтах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756162) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



— Готово, — объявил покрытый грязью и пылью Адам, выползая из-под БМВ на свободное местечко рядом с автомобилем на парковке Монмут Мануфакчуринг. Его собственная дерьмовая тачка была припаркована в паре мест от ронановской, по идее чтобы хватало места для работы.

— По крайней мере, сделал, что смог, мне кажется, этого должно хватить. Твой отец, конечно, был сумасшедшим гением-сновидцем, но представления о машинах у него были странные.

Ронан пожал плечами.

— И о тостерах. И людях, — он иногда задумывался, как выглядят внутренности его матери. Или его собственные — гибрид между настоящим человеческим существом и кем-то, изобретенным внутри сна.

— Ага, ну, у моего с людьми еще хуже, — Адам отключил подсветку, которая питалась от аккумулятора БМВ — он в тачке хотя бы присутствовал, даже если трансмиссия оказалась не совсем стандартного вида. Закрыв капот, он уселся прямо на асфальт перед ящиком с инструментами и принялся паковаться.

Возразить было нечего. Не когда ты сам оттащил ублюдка и хорошенько врезал ему за то, что тот избил собственного сына; помог назначить дату заседания и организовать запретительный судебный приказ, выступал против него в суде. Ронан был уверен, что у Адама нет сомнений в том, что Ронан с ним согласен.

— Спасибо, мужик. Сколько я тебе должен?

Конечно, Адам сразу напрягся. Поэтому Ронан и произнес эти слова.

— Ты не должен платить мне.

— Ты починил мою тачку. Чего-то то это стоит.

— Это было быстро, — сказал Адам. С точки зрения Ронана, он просто перебирал инструментов в свой коробке. Делал вид, что занят чем-то полезным, чтобы не смотреть Ронану в лицо. Возможно, это было даже к лучшему, потому что сейчас Ронан был уверен, что его глупая влюбленность большими буквами была написана у него на лбу, и это начинало порядком его бесить.

— К тому же, — добавил Адам, — было интересно посмотреть, что у тебя под капотом.

Все, что там находилось, на взгляд Ронана, выглядело нормально, но он не обладал опытом интимного знакомства с автомобилями, которым мог похвастаться Адам. Машины были предназначены для того, чтобы на них ездили, а не разбирали по частям. Колеса, оси, трансмиссия — все это для него выглядело совершенно обычно. Так что когда каждый раз, стоило ему резко повернуть вправо, что-то начинало где-то скрипеть, он, не сомневаясь, звонил Адаму.

В действительности когда он попросил Адама взглянуть на БМВ, у него было странное чувство, что это уже однажды происходило. Может, во сне. В последнее время он часто видел сны про Адама.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ронан. — Буду считать, что это добрый жест от друга, — его слова сочились иронией — он хотел, чтобы так было, — и, поднявшись на ноги, Адам наконец взглянул на него.

— Ты должен принять приглашение Гэнси переехать к нам. Монмут лучше, чем та дыра, в которой ты живешь.

— Это не дыра. И в любом случае, это не одно и то же.

— Да ладно, Пэрриш.

— Это другое, — настаивал Адам.

— Ну тогда плати ему за аренду.

— Неважно. Я не собираюсь быть одной из вещей Гэнси, жить в месте Гэнси и подчиняться желаниям Гэнси.

Они смерили друг друга взглядами. Конечно, подумал Ронан. Будто ты не подпрыгиваешь каждый раз, стоит ему только слово сказать. Не проводишь свободное время в поисках Глендоуэра, потому что таково желание Гэнси. Не пожертвовал собой, чтобы оживить лей-линию, — ради Гэнси.

В это мгновение он сильно и глупо завидовал Гэнси, потому что тот мог пробуждать в людях такие чувства. Хотя сам Ронан был верен Гэнси не меньше Адама. Гэнси был человеком, который вызывал в других преданность, не прикладывая к этому никаких усилий.

“Комнатная собачка Гэнси,” — прошептал призрак Кавински ему на ухо.

На хуй. Он сузил глаза.

— Хочешь сказать, что я одна из вещей Гэнси?

— Ты, — Адам покачал головой, его губы на мгновение исказила улыбка. — Если бы.

— Тогда почему ты принимаешь помощь от меня, но не от него?

— Потому что ты ее не предлагаешь. Просто делаешь, — он отвернулся обратно к своему ящику. Он поднял его и поместил в багажник своей дерьмовой тачки, захлопнув его.

— Так что, мы должны просто похитить тебя и перевести твои пожитки к нам? — Ронан протяжно и с отвращением выдохнул. — Дай своему синдрому мученика отдохнуть, Пэрриш.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты меня спасал.

— Да иди ты на хуй. Или ты бы предпочел, чтобы он избил тебя?

Адам развернулся на месте. Его губы были сжаты в тонкую бледную линию.

— Чего я хочу, — аккуратно произнес он, — это не быть тебе должным. Или Гэнси, или кому бы то ни было, — добавил он, но было уже поздно. Ронан расслышал остроту ножа под словами, и это разозлило его еще больше. Он подошел к Адаму ближе, притесняя к двери БМВ. 

— Что такое, Пэрриш? — спросил он, позволяя голосу стать глубоким и опасным. Этот голос заставлял колени слабеть, а мурашкам пробежать по спинам. — Боишься, что я спрошу с тебя должок?

Адам задрал подбородок. Он без трепета смотрел прямо на Ронана.

— Боюсь, что ты захочешь, чтобы я это сделал.

Долгое время они просто смотрели друг на друга. Если бы они не были на парковке Манмут Мануфэкчуринг посреди бела дня, — если бы они не были на улице в Генриэтте, где любой мог их увидеть, — Ронан бы прижал Адама к боку машины, толкнулся в него, поцеловал его упрямый рот и трахнул бы своим языком. Расстегнул ширинку грязных джинс и взял член в рот, лизал и сосал, пока Адам бы не закричал и не кончил ему в рот.

Ему снились сны об этом. Он снил много сценариев, все они отличались друг от друга. В своих снах он видел Адама, распластанного на дешевой кровати в его дерьмой квартирке, развалившегося на заднем видении БМВ, на коленях в лесной чаще. Ему снилось, как он переплетается с Адамом, прижимается грудью к его груди. Каждый раз он просыпался, хватая ртом воздух, покрытый потом и собственной спермой, а Чейнсо каркала ему в ухо.

Он плотнее прижался бедрами к Адаму, придвинулся ближе.

— Разумеется, я всегда могу вернуть тебе свой долг.

Адам нахмурился.

— Какой долг?

— То дерьмо, что вы с ясновидящей сделали той ночью, — ночью вечеринки Кавински. Он не хотел думать об этом: о Мэттью, об испытанном им ужасе, высоком узком остром крае, по которому прошелся, — но он не был человеком, который мог забыть, что произошло. — И черт, ты разбудил лей-линию, верно? Стал жертвой, — рот Ронана скривился в издевательской ухмылке. — Снова синдром жертвы.

— Я не пытаюсь быть жертвой, просто… — Адам сильнее сжал губы, как будто пытался не сдержать рвущиеся наружу слова.

— Ты хочешь делать все самостоятельно, — Ронан почувствовал крохотное, жесткое чувство удовлетворения, увидев, как расширились глаза Адама, как виновато понурились его узкие плечи. Ты знаешь меня, а я знаю тебя, подумал он. Никаких секретов. — Но так не бывает. Тебе пора бы это понять. Все потому, что мы стоим на плечах атлантов и прочее дерьмо.

— Хорошо, — произнес Адам. — Тогда ты можешь купить мне чего-нибудь холодного.

Ронан приподнял бровь, но затем развернулся и повел их в Монмут и вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. Окно было открыто — Чейнсо не было дома, она охотилась на падаль, или чем еще она там питалась, когда он не кормил ее пиццей и кусками сырых гамбургеров. Он открыл дверь мини-холодильника и вытащил банку колы; его рука задела пиво. Ронан засомневался, но все-таки вытащил вторую колу.

— За тебя.

— За тебя, — повторил за ним Адам, поднося банку к губам. Пока он пил, Ронан наблюдал за бьющейся жилкой пульса у него на шее, движением кожи, когда он глотал.

Ты знаешь меня, а я знаю тебя.

— Это может прозвучать чертовски глупо, — начал Ронан. Пульсирующая жилка задергалась, учащая ритм. Адам осторожно поставил банку на пустой пакет из-под Доритос.

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь, что я собираюсь сказать или что это будет глупо?

Адам сделал два шага вперед, и неожиданно Ронан оказался прижат к стене. Адам забрал банку из рук Ронана и аккуратно поставил ее на ближайшую поверхность, которой оказался стул.

— Я, — еще раз произнес он, — знаю, — прямо ему в лицо, прямо в его рот, а затем его губы прижались к Ронану, и сила этого поцелуя впечатала затылок Ронана в стену. На вкус он был как кока-кола, пах машинным маслом и сырым мхом Кейбсвотер.

— Ни хуя себе, — выдохнул Ронан, когда его рот наконец-то мог делать что-то, кроме как целовать Адама.

— Заткнись, — Адам отвернулся и сделал большой глоток из банки колы, принадлежащей Ронану, а потом с убийственным выражением лица тяжело опустился на кровать.

Ронан не переставал ухмыляться.

— Как скажешь.

Адам возмущенно посмотрел на него.

— Ты снишь слишком громко, ты в курсе? Каждый раз, когда я тебе снюсь, я чувствую это на лей-линии. Как будто мимо моего окна едет гребанный поезд. Каждый раз просыпаюсь, а мне необходимо высыпаться.

— Погоди, ты можешь… ты знаешь? — плохо уже было то, что его проклятая Богом глупая влюбленность была написана большими буквами на его лице, оказывается, он также умудрился транслировать в мироздание свои проклятые Богом глупые мокрые сны. Ухмыляться внезапно больше не хотелось.

— Знаю ли я. Ха.

— Ну, держись к хуям подальше от моих снов в таком случае.

— Не то чтобы у меня был гребанный выбор!

— А у меня он есть что ли? — хрюкнул Ронан и плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Адамом. — Когда я хочу что-то вытащить из сна, это тяжело и мне приходится концентрироваться. Но иногда мне просто снятся сны. Просто случайно, понимаешь?

— Неправда. Когда ты хочешь чего-то, ты сконцентрирован на этом. Поэтому ты снишь это. Тебе снятся, — со значением сказал Адам, — сны обо мне.

Ронан развел в сторону руки.

— Хорошо, ты меня поймал. По какой-то абсолютно непонятной для меня причине я хочу твою тощую задницу, поэтому она мне снится.

— Хорошо, — сказал Адам. Он повернулся и закинул ногу на Ронана, оседлав его, и Ронан обнаружил, что у него полны руки Адама Пэрриша. — Может, твоя башка наконец-то заткнется, если ты с кем-то трахнешься.

— Может быть, — успел сказать Ронан, пока Адам не начал снова целовать его, горячо и яростно, с языком, зубами и внутренним голодом. Тело Адама прижалось к нему, и этого хватило. Моментальный стояк — просто добавь Адама.

— На самом деле, — выдохнул Адам, и звук его сорванного голоса служил источником невероятного удовлетворения для Ронана, — мне надо вставать, э, слишком рано, чтобы я мог учиться.

— Ага, — поддакнул Ронан. Его руки скользнули с бедер Адама к застежкам на его джинсах. Расстегнуть, развязать, что это у нас тут? Он потянулся рукой дальше, чтобы ухватиться за ягодицу и использовал эту хватку, чтобы передвинуть Адама, куда хотел.

— Потом школа. И работа, и затем, ах, блядь, Ронан.

Ронан не смог ответить, потому что у него был занят рот. А после и Адама уже не хватало на многое, лишь одиночные ворчания и шепотки, что, по мнению Ронана, было только к лучшему, потому что прямо сейчас Адаму отсасывали и все остальное на белом свете могло просто отъебаться.

Ему было приятно узнать, что Адам оказался полным энтузиазма участником процесса. Его руки обнимали Ронана за затылок, притягивая ближе к себе и трогая ежик на его голове. Адам трахал его рот, как будто это было единственное, что удерживало его на этой планете, и, содрогнувшись и кончив Ронану в рот, он распластался на постели, делая глубокие сорванные вдохи, как будто он только что пробежал марафон и метнулся через финишную черту.

— Что ты там говорил? — спросил Ронан, когда Адам все-таки спустился вниз, чтобы встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

— Понятия не имею, — потянулся Адам, разминая плечи. По нему было видно, что он подумывал прилечь и заснуть.

— Ты говорил, — подсказал Ронан, — что мне нужно с кем-то трахнуться, — Адам не сводил с него слегка затуманенного и непонимающего взгляда, так что Ронану пришлось добавить: — А это значит, что я должен с кем-то трахнуться.

И он взял ладонь Адама и прижал ее к своему паху, чтобы быть полностью уверенным, что его объяснение поняли.

Глаза Адама резко сфокусировались на нем, так что да, сообщение получено. Сообща они расстегнули Ронану ширинку и спустили джинсы до середины бедра, а затем широкая и сильная рука Адама сжалась вокруг члена Ронана, и Ронан на секундочку представил, что кончит прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Но затем лицо Адама озарила улыбка. Это была триумфальная улыбка, которая предназначалась для Ронана, когда тот спровоцировал его на что-то неблагоразумное, и не просто, но с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Само по себе ничего плохого в этом не было, — приятно-опасная улыбка обещала широкий спектр приятно-опасных последствий, — но одновременно с ней Адам перестал прикасаться к Ронану, что, в свою очередь, было определенно куда менее приятно. Небольшим утешением стало то, что он затем использовали эти самые руки, чтобы стянуть с себя майку, поэтому окей, вау, классный торс, но Ронан страстно желал, чтобы до него снова дотронулись.

Адам аккуратно убрал свою майку в сторону и потянулся к краю ронановой. Ронан наклонил голову и поднял руки, чтобы Адам стянул его одежду через голову, — а потом неожиданно быстро скрутил жгутом так, что руки Ронана оказались cвязаны тканью, да так и остались задраны над его головой.

— Какого хрена, Пэрриш? Не то чтобы я жаловался, — добавил он просто на всякий случай.

— И хорошо, — Адам еще раз скрутил майку с особой жестокостью, и край одного из кожаных ремешков, которые Ронан носил на запястье, впился ему в руку. Не то чтобы он жаловался.

Адам наклонился вперед, придавливая его еще одним страстным поцелуем, удерживая связанные руки Ронана у стены. Головка его стоящего члена едва-едва касалась живота Адама, и он толкнулся бедрами вперед, пытаясь дотронуться, прижаться, стать ближе.

— Ну давай же, — протянул он, стоило его рту освободиться и снова быть способным формировать слова.

— Будь паинькой, — пожурил его Адам. Он просунул руку между ними и сжал ладонь вокруг члена Ронана, прижал его, уже мокрый и скользкий, к животу. И если ради этого нужно было быть хорошим мальчиком, Ронан с этих самых пор собирался стать настоящим ангелом, потому что это стоило того… Руки Адама, грубые и сильные, трогали его…

...Наваливающееся на него тело Адама…

...Язык Адама у него во рту…

— Господи Иисусе… Блядь, — выругался Ронан и кончил на них обоих.

Несколько минут они не делали ничего, просто дышали. В конце концов Ронан очень тихо произнес:

— Можешь вернуть мне мои руки?

Он мог легко избавиться от хватки Адама, удерживающего его одной рукой, но казалось вежливым спросить.

— Прости, — сказал Адам и отпустил руку, а потом неуклюже соскользнул набок. Ронан выпутался из майки и вытерся ею же. В любом случае ему пора было заняться стиркой, можно было просто бросить ее в общую кучу.

— Так что, это сможет сдержать тебя на какое-то время? — спросил Адам. Он надел рубашку и аккуратно заправил ее в джинсы. — У тебя получится держать собственные сны при себе?

— Знаешь, я не помню, чтобы мне снился именно этот сценарий, — ответил Ронан.

Это был уже второй раз, когда рот Адама скривился в этой триумфальной улыбке.

— А вот мне снился.

— Ну вот видишь. Теперь, когда я знаю, каково это, не думаю, что в ближайшее время тебе удастся хорошенько выспаться.

Дьявол, он не был уверен, что собирается выпустить Адама из этой комнаты. И у него снова стоял.

Возможно, Адам прочитал его мысли, потому что он подцепил пальцем пояс джинсов Ронана.

— Не знаю, как ты, но я предпочитаю получать свои оргазмы, когда я бодрствую.

Ронан подвинулся и перекатился на него, и блядь, быть сверху Адама было так же приятно, как и под ним. 

— Это, — сказал он, — мы можем организовать. И я просто практичен, когда говорю, что все было бы гораздо легче, если бы ты жил здесь.

— Ни за что, — ответил Адам, но его нога зацепилась вокруг лодыжки Ронана, а свободная рука проскользила вниз по ронановой спине, и от выпуклости, которая сейчас упиралась в него, Ронан делал вывод, что он не был единственным в комнате со стояком. — Сегодня тебе будут сниться совершенно скучные сны. Сны, которые не имеют отношения ко мне, и поэтому меня не будет.

— Ага, ты думаешь?

— Если я сумею выспаться сегодня, — заявил Адам, а его теплое дыхание оседало на лице Ронана, — есть шанс, что ты сможешь убедить меня сделать это снова.

— Да пожалуйста, — ответил Ронан, зевая. Он сдвинулся немного в сторону и прижался к телу Адама. Его грудь не была самой удобной подушкой, ну и что?

Ронан заснул за считанные мгновения. Сны ему не снились вовсе.


End file.
